Kiss The Boy
by Vampire Lena
Summary: Tudo começara por palavras de outras pessoas, depois com um beijo inocente, mais quente, e agora, estava na cama...


**Sumário:** Eles dizeram _Beije o Garoto_  
**Resumo:** _Tudo começara por palavras de outras pessoas, depois com um beijo inocente, mais quente, e agora, estava na cama...  
_**Casal:** Yaoi Lavi e Yu Kanda (Lavanda/LaviYuu)  
**Dedicatória:** Para as minhas irmãs gêmeas Sushi e Kira-chan, e para os fãs desse casal \o

* * *

- _Abra seus olhos_

_ E Veja o que a de melhor_

_ Deixe a garota_

_ E beije o garoto_ -

Lavi olhou todos falando e olhando para ele, dizendo

[-Deixe de ser fresco, veja a verdade. Você gosta dele.  
-Mas eu não gosto do Yuu-chan!  
[-Então por que o apelido?  
-Porque o nome dele!  
[-Sabemos Lavi, você não gosta dele. Você o ama.

~.-~

- _Sinta seu coração_

_ Ou a as batidas dele_

_ Esqueça o seu orgulho_

_ E fique com ele_ -

Kanda olhou despresadamente as pessoas que falam, até que

[-Kanda, me desculpa te interromper. Mas, você gay?  
-Que pergunta essa?  
[-Está na cara que você gosta dele.  
-Tsc, dele quem?  
[-De quem mais seria? Do Lavi claro.

~.-~

- _Sha la la la la_

_ Abra seus olhos_

_ E veja a realidade_

_ Você ama ele_ -

Lavi está desesperado

-Desculpa gente, mas eu já vou.  
[-Pode ir a procura dele.  
-Eu não disse isso!  
[-Mas queria dizer.  
-Não me irrite.  
[-Vá, e beije o garoto.

Nessa frase, Lavi não deixa de corar e sair da sala com raiva, mas muito corado também.

~.-~

- _Abra a porta_

_ Não fique trancado_

_ Quando a verdade está no seu alcance_

_ Melhor pegá-la_ -

Kanda olhou as pessoas com quem tinha acabado de reclamar, abriu e a porta e quando ia sair

[-Você vai atrás dele, aproveite e diga a verdade.  
-Tsc, vai ferrar outro.  
[-Mas Kanda, nós só estamos tentando lhe ajudar.  
-Ajudar?! Vocês não fazem nada que presta, melhor ficar calado.  
[-Abra a porta que logo em seguida você o encontrar .  
-Tsc, do que está falando?  
[-Do que mais falaria?

Saiu e fechou a porta irritado, andando pelo o corredor.

~.-~

- _Veja a luz no fim do túnel_

_Olhe-a bem_

_ Você está amando_

_ Aquele garoto_ -

Os dois andaram até se esbararrem.

-Ai descul... Yuu-chan!  
-Tsc, Coelho Idiota.  
-Não me chame assim Yuu-chan!  
-Então não me chame pelo o primeiro nome.  
-Está bem Kanda.

Lavi gira os olhos, isso era tão.. ridículo e infantil.

~.-~

- _Perceba a verdade_

_ Que a ao seu redor_

_ Veja o quanto bonita ela_

_ E a deixe vive_ -

Kanda o olhou emburrado, falando um 'saia do meu caminho Lavi'

-Kanda, eu tenho uma coisa para te falar.

Ele parecia sério, mas o outro por outro lado, ficou surpreso.

-E o que seria Lavi?

Respirou fundo, como a verdade seria dita, se nem tem coragem de admiti-la?

-Sabe Yuu-chan, hoje me falaram coisas estranhas...

Esse assunto que se tratava? Não era outro assunto, suspirou em alívio.

-Também me falaram coisas estranhas, e perguntaram també m.

Lavi pareceu surpreso agora, não s fizeram para ele, mas também para Kanda. Havia algo suspeito naquilo.

-O que te falaram?

~.-~

- _A Verdade_

_ Uma coisa bonita de se ver_

_ Mas dolorosa também_

_ Mentir era uma opção_ -

Kanda o olhou, com uma cara tipo 'por que quer saber disso?'

-Me falaram várias coisas.  
-Sim, eu sei que falaram várias coisas, mas o que falaram?

Ele não queria contar, enventar uma desculpa seria a melhor opção nessa ocasião.

-Eu vou comer, Coelho Idiota.

E esse saiu andando

~.-~

- _Veja e diferencie a Verdade da Mentira_

_ Faça algo_

_ Não o deixe ir_

_ Para não ficar só_ -

Lavi segurou o pulso do samurai, não o deixando ir

-Lavi! Me solte!  
-Não Yu! Eu quero saber a verdade!

Esse arregalou os olhos, e olhou bem para a face de Lavi, que era serena e séria, mas que diabos estava pensando? Nada era sereno. Ele estava ficando doido.

-Me falaram uma coisa, a mais estranha que eu achei.

Lavi ficou surpreso, ele iria falar, coisa que n o fazia.

-E qual seria?  
-Falaram que eu gosto de você.

Nisso o samurai cora aos poucos.

-...

Lavi acabou de se calar.

-E o que te falaram?

~.-~

- _Ignorar ou não_

_ Essa era a pergunta_

_ Ignoria aquele beijo_

_ Ou não_ -

Depois daquele pequeno momento de silêncio

-Me responda Lavi.  
-Bem.

Começou meio tímido, conseguindo juntar forças para falar depois.

-Me mandaram beijar o garoto.  
-Garoto? Mas que garoto?  
-Estavam falando que eu te amo.

Kanda o olhou surpreso, mandaram beijar o garoto, então... o garoto seria ele?

Ele não pareceu raciocinar por um tempo, mas quando se tocou, os lábios do ruivo já estavam grudados aos seus.

Kanda não pensou, nem raciocinou, mas percebeu o beijo do ruivo, no qual ele não ignorou.

~.-~

- _Será que é verdade_

_ O que eu estou sentindo_

_ Como se chama esse sentimento_

_ Será ... Amor?_ -

Lavi sentia que ele estava conrrespondendo aquele beijo, só não entendeu o por que.

Passado algum tempo, tiveram que se separar por falta de ar. Os rostos dos dois levemente corados, Lavi estava surpreso enquanto Kanda mais ainda.

-Yuu-chan, por que conrrespondeu ao meu beijo?

Silêncio, era o que estava naquele local.

-Yuu-chan, me responde.

O japonês não respondia, este estava olhando para baixo, um ponto fixo no chão.

-Yuu-chan me responde logo!

~.-~

- _Conrresponder fora o certo_

_ Responder o motivo que conrrespondeu_

_ Não sabe se era o certo a fazer_

_ Mas tem que ter a confiança_ -

Kanda parou de olhar para o ponto fixo no chão, e encarou a cara do ruivo

-Eu acho que conrrespondi ao seu beijo, porque eu.  
-Por que..?

Kanda suspirou, tomou ar e disse de uma vez.

-Porque eu acabei de notar que estou apaixonado por você.

O ruivo ficou surpreso, mais surpreso do que já estava.

-E você, por que me beijou? Duvido que seja só porque eles mandaram você 'beijar o garoto'.

~.-~

- _Responda simplesmente_

_ Ele vai entender o motivo_

_ Seja sincero nas palavras_

_ Que ser atendido_ -

Lavi olhou para o samurai, fazendo-o se assustar um pouco.

-Sabe Yuu-chan, eu te beijei por dois motivos.

O samurai pareceu surpreso com isso. Então eram dois motivos que ele o beijara. Quais seriam?

-O Primeiro, que me mandaram beijar o garoto.

Nesse, o samurai se sentiu um idiota, por ainda ter aceitado o beijo.

-O Segundo, que eu percebi que eu estou amando você. Na verdade, eu sempre amei, só tinha medo de você não me amar também.

Na segunda resposta, o samurai não soube o que sentiu, a felicidade de saber que amado por aquele ruivo, ou uma vontade de cortá-lhe a cabe a e dizer que não gay.

~.-~

- _Faça o jogo da verdade_

_ Veja no que ele bom_

_ Escolha a sua verdade_

_ E veja o seu caminho_ -

Kanda olhou para o ruivo, com uma certa raiva nos olhos, e ao mesmo tempo, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Bem Yuu-chan, vamos brincar de verdade e desafio?

Kanda o olhou bem, esse ruivo estava ficando doido ou era impressão dele?

-Está doido?  
-Vamos lá Yuu-chan. Não vai doer nada brincar disso.

Kanda suspira, e o ruivo acaba dando um sorriso vitorioso.

-Então vem.

~.-~

- _Se sinta a vontade_

_ Na hora de experimentar_

_ Pois n o sabe se haver_

_ Uma pr xima vez_ -

Lavi o puxou até o seu quarto, depois trancando a porta.

-Lavi, o que você está fazendo?  
-Só providenciando que ninguém entre no quarto, por que, tem algum problema?  
-Você quer que fique só nós dois no quarto sozinhos?  
-Sim, o que mais eu iria querer?

Lavi dá um sorriso meio que malicioso, olhando para Kanda que esse entende o que o ruivo pensou.

Antes que ouvesse alguma reclama o por parte do moreno, o ruivo vai até ele onde gruda os seus lábios com os dele, sendo conrrespondido logo, ainda nesse beijo, ele o joga na cama.

O japonês nem chances de reclamar tinha, estava trancado no quarto naquele momento com a sua 'paixão', já percebendo as intenções do ruivo.

Logo nisso, o ruivo foi abrindo o uniforme do samurai, passando a mão por dentro do uniforme, depois tirando completamente, deixando o peito do samurai aparecendo.

O japonês percebendo os atos de Lavi, e que já estava sem blusa, come ou a fazer o mesmo com o ruivo, deixando-o sem blusa também. Sentindo a língua do ruivo sobre o seu mamilo direito, gemendo um pouco.

O mesmo aconteceu com as outras peças de roupas, só que essas foram jogadas para um canto do quarto.

Naquela cama onde eles estavam, só se ouvia os gemidos de dor do samurai no início, quando o ruivo come ou a penetrá-lo. Depois de algum tempo, com aquele ritmo lento, os gemidos de dor passaram, e os de prazer ficavam.

Percebendo que ele tinha se acostumado com o ritmo, come ou a ir mais rápido, fazendo com que os dois arfassem e gemessem, dando um beijo no samurai para tentar diminuir os gemidos.

Naquele tempo todo, ele estava perdido. Tudo começara por palavras de outras pessoas, depois com um beijo inocente, mais quente, e agora, estava na cama, suando, com seu ruivo penetrando, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, beijando-o.

~.-~

- _O prazer que você sentiu_

_ Existe de verdade_

_ Deixe o seu coração guiar_

_ Que a sua felicidade vai existir_ -

Depois daquele tempo, os dois exorcistas estam deitados na cama, ofegantes, com uma coberta fina em cima dos corpos suados.

-Sabe Yuu-chan, eu acho que hoje eu finalmente consegui falar o que eu não conseguia antigamente.  
-E o que seria?

Kanda o olhou.

-Eu te amo.

Nisso, o ruivo chega mais perto do moreno, segurando o rosto dele, depois se aprocimando e colando os seus lábios nos dele. Um beijo demostrando todo o amor um pelo o outro, línguas explorando cada local da boca.

-Lavi, eu também te amo.

O ruivo sorri e deposita um beijo na testa de Kanda, depois virando para o outro lado da cama.

-Boa Noite Yuu-chan.

* * *

_Bem, você pode falar que não está legal, e ter uma vontade de me matar x-x Mas o que importa pra mim , eu amo esse casal *-*  
E não deixo de gostar u.ú'  
E sim, eu sou yaoísta baby xD E ao mesmo tempo não D:_


End file.
